Cancer
by lefthand ritehand fish
Summary: About a girl who gets taken to Alagaesia from our world. She has cancer when she goes there, it's the reason she ends up there.
1. Enter

**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, Christopher Paolini does.**

**I realize that this kind of story has been pretty much ground into the dirt but I choose to do one for various reasons,**

**1. I really enjoy reading them,**

**2. I had a good idea for one, and**

**3. If everyone else has why can't I?**

* * *

**Enter: Chapter 1**

_'Eragon lifted Glaedr's Eldunari over his head, presenting it to the sun and the new day, and he smiled, eager for the battles yet to come, so that he and Saphira might finally confront Galbatorix and kill the dark king.'_

Rereading the last sentence of Brisingr I felt discontent, it couldn't end like that! I was sitting cross legged on my bed, Brisingr had come out yesterday and I'd been up all night reading, the sun was now starting to come up over the horizon.

"Aonia, are you ready for school?"

Shoot it was Monday, I forgotten about school, "Um, I'm getting up now."

Heading to the bathroom I was struck by the need to puke, yuck, I started running for the toilet my hand over my mouth. Mum came in and patted me on the back, "Maybe you should stay at home today?"

I nodded as I continued to vomit. My head was starting to hurt, it must be from the puking of the lack of sleep.

When I hadn't improved by lunchtime mum took me in to see the doctor.

"Puking and headaches?"

"Yup."

"We'll just have to take a few tests."

"I'm very sorry Aonia, but you have brain cancer. We'll be starting you on chemotherapy soon."

**

* * *

My mother's POV**

"Aonia, someone here to see you."

I entered Aonia's room, Kathleen, Aonia's best friend following me through the door. Aonia was lying on her bed with her eyes closed, to my relief I saw she was still breathing. She was only sleeping.

"I'll just come back another time." Kathleen said before leaving the room quietly.

By dinner time I was getting anxious because Aonia still hadn't woken up. Entering her room I went over to her bed, sitting on the edge I shook her shoulder gently,

"Wake up, honey. It's time for dinner."

Nothing happened. I tried again, a third time.

The doctor had said that if I couldn't wake Aonia up then I should call him. Frowning I tried to recall where I'd put his card. When I'd remembered and called him I was told to bring Aonia into the hospital.

I returned to her room wondering how I would carry her down the stairs.

"A coma?"

"I'm sorry."

I reached out to hold Aonia's limp hand.

"Will she wake up?"

"I'm not sure, she may."  
"Are you saying she'll die before she wakes up or that she will simply never wake up?"

"That is not certain."

Tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"What is her chance of recovery from cancer now?"

"Very slim, only a miracle can save her now."

**

* * *

Eragon's POV**

"Only a miracle can help her now." The words seemed to echo in my head.

I looked over at Brom, the look on his face said he could hear it too. Turning a corner in the trail to Terim I saw a girl lying on the trail, she wore a strange dress, it should have been much longer too, it barely reached her knees. Another odd thing about her was that she seemed to have no hair.

She seemed to be just asleep, dismounting Cadoc I went over to her, Brom followed suit. Kneeling down beside her I shook her shoulder,

"Wake up." Nothing happened.

"Try reaching out for her mind, maybe you can wake her that way."

I tried to find her mind, all I found was an endless scream that pierced my ears. Remembering the words, 'I'm sorry, only a miracle can help her now.' I thought maybe they were relevant to this girl.

Presenting the idea to Brom he considered it, I see no reason why we cannot try, You and Saphira will give me your strength, I will use the word. Saphira and I both concentrated our energy on Brom, He placed a hand on either side of the girls head, saying a long complicated spell, the drain on both Saphira's energy and mine was massive.

Fortunately I had been right and the girls eyes flickered,

"She must have been hurt badly, though how I know not."

"Brain cancer." The girl said.

"What's that?"

"Ummmm." Opening her eyes she looked at us, jumping nearly a foot in the air, "Who, Who are you?" Her eyes were wide and frightened.

"I could ask you the same thing." Brom replied.

Examining us carefully the girl, evidently deciding we weren't going to kill her or something said, "Aonia."

"I'm Eragon, This is, Ouch." Brom nudged me for silence.

Hopefully that name wouldn't mean anything to Aonia. It was obvious though that it did, staring at Brom she asked, "Your Brom I suppose?"

Frowning, Brom stated, "Yes."  
"Again, let me guess, we're in Alagaesia?"

"Where else would be be?"

Rolling her eyes she lay back down. "Great, I'm dreaming in a coma."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because your book characters."

"Actually we're very real people who are going to get angry unless you start explaining how you happened to be lying in the middle of the road dying."

**

* * *

Aonia's POV**

"There's no point, I'm dreaming." I retained my point stubbornly.

Eragon reached out and pinched my arm, "Ouch."

"If you were dreaming then that wouldn't hurt." I could hear the smirk in his voice, it was on his face too.

"Alagaesia?" I asked, resigning myself to being stuck in a place that shouldn't exist.

"Yes."

Looking at my toes, I noticed for the first time that I was wearing one of those ridiculous hospital gowns.

Trying to get the conversation back on the track where I was giving them answers Brom said,

"So how did you get to Alagaesia, where did you come from?"

I pursed my lips, Trying to figure out how to answer.

"Well," I began hesitantly, "The last thing I remember is falling asleep, I have" I frowned, "...... had brain cancer, you healed it didn't you?"

Brom nodded.

"Thank you. Anyway ummm, I was slowly dying from it."

A though occurred to me, "Maybe I'm dead and this is the next life. Maybe that's how Christopher Paolini came up with the idea for the Inheritance Cycle, he died and found out, before coming back....." My frown deepened, "Have you ever heard of a Christopher Paolini?

"No."

"Okay so that's out. Maybe...." My words slowed and I grew thoughtful.

"Maybe.......?" Eragon asked, breaking me out of reverie I blinked.

"Ummm, not sure. I wonder if this follows Christopher Paolini's books, hmmmm."

"You got a dragon called Saphira?" I asked Eragon.

"Y yes."

I examined my surroundings, "Mountains, Trees, Moist air" I slapped a bug on my arm, "And buggy. Are you on your way through the spine to reach Terim?"

"Yes."

"Your going to chase the Ra'zac though shipping records?"

"Yup."

"Must follow the book then. Can I come with you guys? I want to find out what happens in book four before everyone else."

"Book four?" Brom repeated.

"Um....." I had to lie, think, think, think. "Were I come from there are books of prophecies, one set of them is called the Inheritance Cycle, it tells of your adventures Eragon. Unfortunately the........ Prophet, Christopher Paolini, hasn't released what's to happen to you in the last quarter of your adventures so the only way to find out before he does is to go with you and find out firsthand."  
Happy with my lie I bobbed my head.

"Well, I suppose you can come with us, but before we go I want to examine your mind to be sure that your not lying."

Scrambling inside my head I searched for a reason why he shouldn't. It took a moment but inspiration soon struck, "That wouldn't be a terribly good idea, My world is nothing like yours, besides I hold the future of this world, well some of it, in my head. You don't want to know all of it, really."

"Please Brom, she isn't that much of a threat, she can't even do magic. Besides haven't you heard of that tired old saying 'Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer'?"

They exchanged a look as I help my breath waiting for the answer.

"Okay, Fine, I give up." Said Brom throwing his hands in the air.

Eragon turned back to me, "You should probably put on something more suitable for riding. I'll see what I can find."

Fortunately he wasn't looking at me as I blushed. Bringing back a top and pants he handed them to me.

"Just go back a way into the tree's to change."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement and went off into the trees.

When I got back I put the hospital gown in one of the saddlebags.

"You'll ride Cadoc with Eragon until we reach Terim."

"Okay."

Mounting up we trotted down the road to Terim.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you did then I'm sorry to say that this is pretty much on hold unless i can't contain myself. It will be until I finish my other story. Don't worry It's getting on for done.  
**

**I actually did a tiny bit of research into symptoms of Brain Cancer, aren't you proud? But if I did get anything wrong, please correct me. I do have no idea if symptoms really appear this fast.**

**The Southern Alps are a mountain range in the South Island of New Zealand.**

**Reviews please, even if it's just to tell me that the idea of someone going from this world to Alagaesia is stupid. Reviews, even pointless ones make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	2. Terim

**The lawyers sitting on the opposite side of the table cleared their throats noisily. In unison, it was quite disconcerting.**

**Glaring at them I said, "I do not own the Inheritance Cycle."**

**They relaxed. "But I wish I did."**

**They frowned. "Not that I do or anything......."**

* * *

**Terim: Chapter 2**

"That's Terim?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." Brom sounded confused.

"But it's so small." I objected.

"It's the biggest city I've ever seen." Eragon stated.

I looked at the walls again. They were no taller than a two story building. Behind them I could only see what I assumed to be the citadel.

As we were coming up to the guards Brom whispered to us, "Follow me lead in this."

The guards bared the way into Terim and said, "What's your name and your business here?"

Brom was slouched over to the side slightly and he bobbed his head. "My names Neal, the boys Evan and the lass is Aonia."

"And your business?"

"He's visiting an old friend." Eragon supplied. "Aonia and I are here to see that he doesn't get lost."

I was surprised that he didn't say anything about Brom having a touch of brain fever, I must be affecting the events.

"Pass, just make sure you don't make any trouble."

"Don't worry, we won't."

We moved past the guards and into the city. It was like no place I'd ever been before. People flooded the streets, I couldn't see anyone on the streets that wasn't a pale complexion. I felt out of place because of this because I had a good tan going on. Vendors shouted over the talk about their wares. Delicious smells assaulted me as we walked, every one different.

We moved further down the road leading to the dock. Brom stopped outside the first inn he saw. Entering the smoky room was like walking into any bar in Auckland, smelly and full of people drinking.

I sighed, why was it always a bar?

Brom moved purposely over to the innkeeper who looked up. "What will it be then?"

"Information, I'm hoping you can tell me where to find a certain Jeod."

"Well I might be able to, but my memory's terrible these days."

Brom slid a few pieces of silver onto the table.

"Of course my memory is terrible these days."

Brom's face took on the look of one being cheated. To spare him I decided to join the conversation.

"I know where he lives." I said brightly.

Brom swept up the coins, "And where would that be?"

"Um," I tried to recall what it said in the book, "He lived on the west side of town, next to Angela the herbalist."

Eragon and Brom left the inn quickly while I took a moment to poke my tongue out at the bartender.

* * *

When we reached the herbalist's shop I looked around. We were in one of the richer parts of town. There were no street vendors here and only a few civilians walked by. Those that did looked down their noses at us.

Angela sat outside her shop, holding a frog in one hand and writing with the other.

Shrugging Brom waited near her till she'd finished writing. When it became clear it would be awhile Brom asked, "Could you tell us which house is Jeod's?"

"I could."

"Will you tell us?"

"Yes."

When no answer was given Brom tapped him foot. Angela's writing sped up before he stopped.

"Of course I'll tell you. All you have to do is ask. Your first question was whether or not I could tell you, and your second was whether or not I would tell you. But you never actually asked me properly."

Brom smiled, "Well let me ask again, Which house is Jeod's and why are you holding a toad?"  
"Jeod's house is on the right-"

"And your holding a toad because you're trying to prove they don't exist. Because if they don't they can't do bad things to people like cause warts. Which right, mine or yours?"

"My right. How did you know what I would say?"

"I've heard you say it before."

"When was this?"

"In another time, you won't know of it."

Brom frowned me into silence. "Thank you for your help."

When we were out of earshot Eragon commented, "I think she might be crazy."

"Pah! She's no more crazy than me, you'll know it someday as well."

I raised my hand and knocked on Jeod's door. "Helen's going to answer the door." I predicted.

A woman opened the door and looked out at us. Her eyes were puffy and red as if from crying.

"What do you want?"

"I would like to speak to Jeod."

"He is occupied. I'm sorry."

I frowned, I was sure she wasn't so mean in the book.

"Then may I leave a message?"

"Of course."

"Tell him an old friend from Gil'lead is here to see him."

Helen nodded and closed the door.

"I told you so."

"You told us what?"

"Elaine would open the door."

"She never said her name."

I shot Eragon a whithering look and was about to comment when the door flew open again.

"Brom?" A man with gray hair stood in the door, his clothes were rumpled.

Brom motioned for him to be quiet, "I'm going by the name of Neal here."

Jeod's face took on a look of wonder. "I thought you were dead."

"I might be still if we continue to talk openly like this in the street."

"If you wait a moment then I'll talk you somewhere we can talk safely."

Jeod disappeared briefly back into the house. When he reappeared he was wearing a fancy jacket. As started walking I could hear the keys jangling in his pocket.

He lead us towards the citadel, it was an impressive building. But, I thought critically, it has no grace, it's all blocky.

Jeod lead us to him room in the citadel, as he unlocked the door he said, "All us merchants have to have our headquarters in his citadel."

The inside of the room was warm and tastefully decorated. There was a plush rug on the floor and a shelf of books. As well as many works of art and other decorations.

Brom and Jeod took the only seats so Eragon and I were forced to sit on the floor.

"So what names are you going by?" Jeod asked Eragon and I.

"I'm Aonia and that's Evan."

"And your real names?"

"I'm Aonia and that's Eragon."

Jeod inclined his head in greeting before turning to Brom. "You haven't changed a bit. What have you been up to since I last saw you?"

Brom looked at me immediately, evidently he still didn't trust me.

Sighing I got up, remembering what happened in the story I turned to Eragon, "You coming?"

"Huh?" He looked startled.

I gave him a meaningful look as if to say they want us to go. "We'll just go and check on the horses, make sure they're okay."

Brom nodded pleased with me going along with him. I turned to him as I left through the door, "I already know it all."

* * *

When we got out to the courtyard Eragon glared at me.

"If I weren't for you they wouldn't have made me leave."

"Not true, but aren't you going to listen in? You did in the story."

Eragon looked startled but sat down and closed his eyes. "Thverr stenr un atra eka horna."

I went over to the horses and stroked Cadoc's velvety nose. I wondered if they would talk about me at all.

The sun was lowering in the sky when Eragon opened his eyes. He started staring at me. "Where do you come from?"

"New Zealand."

"Where's that?"

"Nowhere you've heard of. Aren't you going to keep listening to Brom and Jeod?" I didn't want to answer this sort of question.

"No, they're just chatting about books now."

"What did they say, other than what happened to Brom after he got separated from Jeod in Terim?"

"Brom doesn't trust you, he and Jeod were trying to think of ways to get you to go away."

"I don't have anywhere to go away to. All the questions that you now have will be answered by Brom when we leave Terim."

Footsteps announced Brom and Jeod's arrival. Eragon and I quickly stopped talking.

"Jeod invited us to stay with him while we're in Terim."

"My house is your house. But do you think we could eat out? My wife will not exactly be welcoming."

* * *

Dinner was cooked well, the inn we ate at had a good cook. Other people surrounded us and laughter always seemed to be happening somewhere in the room. Eragon and Brom seemed to really like the vegetables and fruit. I remembered from the book that it was because they'd been living on game meat.

Nearing the end Eragon mentioned that he wanted to go see someone. Saphira I had yet to meet the dragon. As he was getting up I asked Eragon if I could go with him. Shrugging he waited for me to get up.

Leaving the city I followed Eragon to the base of a cliff. Looking up I could see the head of a blue dragon. Her scales were the colour of the sky, they reflected the light like they were actually glowing.

Knowing that Eragon was going to climb up I started examining the cliff for somewhere I was confident I could climb all the way up. I watched amused as Eragon started climbing. I checked above him and found where he would get stuck.

"You should stop and try climbing a few feet over from where you are."

"Why?"

"Because you'll get stuck halfway up."

Eragon backed down and moved a few feet over to the left, he started climbing again.

I grabbed hold of the rock face and started climbing as well, the rock face was irregular so there were many hand holds. I quickly overtook Eragon because before I'd gotten cancer I'd done rock climbing as a sport.

Reaching the top I peered down, Eragon was still going. I laughed. "Betcha!"

Eragon frowned and started climbing faster.

"Don't slip, it's a long way down."

I heard a snort from behind me and smelt smoke. Turning around I was unprepared for the seeing a dragon in all it's glory.

Saphira was huge. The colour of her scales caught the dying light in ways that made them sparkle beautifully.

"Hello Saphira." I said shyly.

Saphira rumbled deep in her throat.

"She says hello too, well met." Eragon had managed to climb up the rest of the cliff.

"Your scales are a very nice colour. Brighter than a gemstone." Dragon's liked compliments. Something I had learned from the Eragon books.

"Saphira says thanks."

I felt slightly awkward being there, it was obvious that Eragon wanted to talk to Saphira alone. I quietly excused myself and went back into the trees.

Eragon came to get me when the light was almost gone. "We've got to ride Saphira down the cliff, otherwise we won't get back to Terim in time."

I wasn't entirely convinced but I mounted Saphira anyway. As she jumped off the cliff I felt a scream being ripped out of me. The wind flew past my face and over my bare scalp. I wished I had my hair back so that I could feel the wind run through it. Saphira pulled out her wings and glided down the the bottom.

Dismounting Eragon and I hastily said goodbye and thank you to Saphira before running back to the city. We barely made it in time. "Your almost to late." The gate guard observed.

Wearing identical grins Eragon and I ran the rest of the way back to Jeod's house. We were shown into a study by the butler.

Brom and Jeod were both discussing books and their different merits when we came in. They talked for a while but we eventually went to bed. The day had been full of excitement, I had met a dragon for the first time.

As I fell asleep a smile spread over my face.

* * *

**Would you believe that this chapter is only one day?**

**Reviews please, I don't do the whole, "I won't continue writing until I get [some number] reviews."** **But please, I want the warm fuzzies!**

**I an currently looking for a BETA. If you think you can please.... contact me? (is that what your meant to do? Cause I dunno.)  
**

**Yes I am prejudiced against beer and all thing alcoholic, as well as smoking.**

**My mum finally caught on to how much time I'm spending on the computer writing so if my updates are slow I apologize, it's not my fault.  
**


	3. Update on the Update progress

The big green monster called Exams has reared it's head. (Ahhhhhhhhhh, run away!!!!!) So updates for the next few week's is very unlikely. Sorry peoples but I really don't want to fail!!!!!!!

Lefthand Ritehand Fish.

I failed basically nothing... just 3 out of um... more than 20 papers. Acomplishment!

Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to writing but first exams then holidays and finishing my art boards and stuff and then I got addicted to spider solitare so yeah I haven't done any writing but i am now. there should be an update to something in the next few days.

Lefthand Ritehand Fish

Also the next update will be on wild one not this one... just in case you feel outraged when this story is not updated in the next few days cause i doubt it will be.

Lefthand Ritehand Fish


End file.
